Partner
by luckyflowernow
Summary: Midorima menyadari, bahwa eksistensi Takao di hidupnya bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi lebih dari itu. Mereka adalah partner. The light and shadow of Shutoku.


**PARTNER  
** **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
** **Summary: Midorima tahu, eksistensi Takao di dalam hidupnya, tidak akan pernah mudah dilupakan.  
** **Friendship!MidoTaka,**

* * *

Ini semua dimulai di hari yang cerah di musim semi. Ketika mereka berlatih basket seperti biasa. Tapi, ada yang tidak biasa.

"Oi Takao, fokus. Kenapa hari ini operanmu meleset semua!"

Takao memberikan cengirannya seperti biasa, ada yang salah dengannya. Midorima tau, tapi dia tidak tau apa yg salah.

"Warui Shin-chaaaan~! Kita latihan sekali lagi ya!"

Dan hari itu, seusai latihan, Takao mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tanpa dia ketahui, Midorima memandanginya dari balik pintu loker.

.

Oha-asa tidak pernah salah. Midorima yakin itu. Jadi ketika Oha-asa meletakkan Scorpio berada di urutan terakhir, dia kalang kabut mencari lucky item Scorpio.

"Maaa, Shin-chaaaaan~ Berhenti menyia-nyiakan duitmu! Untuk apa kau membeli seperangkat daruma ini dan memberikannya padaku?!"

"Untuk pajangan."

"Nandeeee? Kau pikir aku ini kolektor barang antik?"

"Urusai-nodayo! Diam dan bawa itu kemanapun kau pergi hari ini! Ini perintahku!"

Takao menertawakan Midorima tanpa tahu betapa cemasnya Midorima saat ini. Midorima hanya berharap, semoga tawa itu tidak pernah hilang dari Takao.

Hari itu, di jam pelajaran olahraga, hidung Takao mimisan.

.

.  
Midorima panik. Ketika Oha-asa menempatkan Scorpio dalam posisi terakhir dalam seminggu ini, selalu saja ada hal yang terjadi dengan Takao.

"Shin-chaaaan, aku baik baik saja percayalah! Bukankah mimisan hanya hal kecil saja?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus ikut denganku ke klinik terlebih dahulu!"

"Mou, Shin-chaaan, aku-argh."

"Takao? Oi takao? Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku... Shin-chan, sakit sekali..."

Secercah perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di hati Midorima hari itu.

* * *

Tiga bulan berjalan dengan biasa. Takao cengengesan seperti biasanya dan Midorima memasang tampang jengkel ketika selalu diekori oleh Takao. Tapi kenyataannya, Midorima lega. Perasaan yg pernah muncul itu, perlahan mulai lenyap, Midorima merasa mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan saat itu.

Tapi sayangnya dia salah.

Hari itu, mereka mengadakan street basketball bersama dengan Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Sakurai. Momoi hadir dan bertindak sebagai referee. Ketika Kuroko mampu melewati hawk eye Takao, Midorima hanya melirik Takao sekilas. Ketika operan Takao meleset untuk Aomine, Midorima memandang Takao.

Dan bersamaan dengan bola basket yg jatuh dari ring, Takao pingsan.

.

Seminggu. Takao absen dari latihan selama seminggu. Midorima ingin sekali mendatangi Takao ke rumahnya. Tapi di saat, Midorima bersiap untuk pergi, sang pemilik hawk eye muncul dengan cengiran di depan matanya.

"Osashiburi Shin-chaaaaan!"

Midorima tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia merasa, ini penampilan terburuk Takao yg pernah Midorima liat. Perasaan tidak enak itu telah tumbuh setengah di hatinya.

Midorima tidak yakin berapa banyak tepatnya berat badan Takao menyusut, tapi pasti Takao turun lebih dr tiga kilo. Dan sejak kapan bibir Takao menjadi sepucat itu? Midorima tidak suka. Setelah seminggu tidak masuk, di mata yang lain mungkin tidak ada yg berubah, Takao masih cengengesan seperti biasanya. Tapi... Midorima tidak pernah melihat tawa Takao yang sesedih itu.

.

Seminggu setelah Takao masuk, seperti biasa mereka makan siang bersama di atas atap. Hari itu, Midorima membawa dua bento untuk dimakan bersama Takao. Sayangnya, Takao nampak tidak bersemangat.

"Habiskan makananmu-nodayo. Aku sudah repot membawanya."

"Aku sudah kenyang Shin-chaaan~~"

Hening menerpa, tiupan angin memberikan sedikit kesejukan di musim panas ini. Dua sahabat itu hanya saling diam sembari memandangi kotak bekal masing masing.

"Ne Shin-chan~ Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ehehehe, habisnya kan A shadow will not exist if there is no light, but a light will always shining even though there is no shadow."

"Sejak kapan kau pandai bahasa Inggris?"

"Kan Shin-chan yg ngajarin! Ahahahaha"

"Kau pikir... Kau akan bisa dilupakan semudah itu?"

"Hehehehehehe~ Shin-chan!"

Midorima menoleh, menatap Takao tepat di matanya. Takao tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bermain basket denganmu!"

Oha-asa tidak menempatkan Scorpio di posisi terakhir hari ini, tapi Cancer. Sejak pagi, Midorima gelisah. Perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan tumbuh dengan cepat.

* * *

Hari ini Takao tidak masuk lagi. Midorima tidak mau menunggu hingga seminggu seperti kemarin, jadi setelah pulang sekolah dia langsung berlari ke rumah Takao. Tanpa latihan basket.

Ketika Midorima sampai di rumah Takao, yang ada hanya adik perempuannya. Dan ketika adik perempuannya menangis saat Midorima menanyakan soal Takao, disaat itulah, Midorima tau Cancer memang sedang tidak beruntung.

.

Tumor otak. Atau biasa kita kenal kanker otak. Penyakit ini menyerang organ vital dari tubuh dan bisa berdampak ke seluruh organ tubuh. Penyakit ini biasanya bisa menjangkiti siapa saja. Bahkan Point Guard handal dr Shutoku sekalipun.

"Tumor otak yang Takao-nii derita menyerang otak bagian depan. Ini menyebabkan..."

"Perubahan sifat, kehilangan keseimbangan, mulai kehilangan penglihatan, dan kelumpuhan."

"Midorima-san? Bagaimana kau?"

Mempunyai tekad untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran setelah tamat membuat Midorima mengetahui gejala gelaja awal dari sebuah penyakit dan efek dari penyakit tersebut. Tapi Midorima tidak menyangka, bahwa dia akan mendiagnosis partnernya sendiri.

.

"Shin-chan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Takao hanya terdiam melihat reaksi yang Midorima berikan atas sapaannya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar rawat Takao.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tau?"

"Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, mungkin~"

Midorima memutar kembali ingatannya, itu pertama kalinya Takao mengerang kesakitan di ruang ganti.

"Shin-chan dengarkan aku! Aku tidak apa apa, lihat aku masih hidup kan? Hanya saja, ada sebuah sel aneh yg sedang berkembang di otakku. Hahahahahahaha~"

Takao tertawa. Midorima mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERTAWA SEPERTI ORANG BODOH HAH?! TIDAKKAH KAU TAU SEL APA YANG BERKEMBANG DI OTAKMU ITU?! KENAPA KAU BISA SESANTAI INI?!"

Takao terdiam, mendengar bentakan Midorima kepadanya. Dia menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum dengan sedih.

"Lalu... Apa yang harus kulakukan Shin-chan? Menangis ataupun tertawa sama saja. Tidak akan merubah apapun. Setidaknya kalau aku tertawa, maka orang orang tidak akan mengasihaniku bukan?"

Takao tersenyum sedih ke arah Midorima. Midorima sekarang baru menyadari bahwa senyum Takao yg dulu jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyerah melawan penyakit sialan ini."

Takao mengangguk dengan pelan sembari menangis dalam diam.

"Shin-chan... Hiks... Aku takut Shin-chan... Hiks... Aku... Tidak mau mati Shin-chan... Shin-chan... Hiks..."

* * *

Kabar tentang Takao sakit menyebar dengan cepat. Diawali dengan senior senior mereka di Shutoku yang datang berkunjung dengan paniknya. Bahkan Miyaji mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang setiap hari. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengubah statement Miyaji. Akhirnya dia tidak datang setiap hari, tapi 4 kali dalam seminggu.

Teman-teman dari tim basket yang pernah menjadi lawan mereka juga datang menjenguk. Diawali dengan Too Gakuen, Aomine, Momoi, Sakurai, dan Wakamatsu. Lalu seluruh anggota Tim Seirin. Tim reguler Kaijo yang lama. Bahkan Yosen dan Rakuzan juga datang berkunjung.

Midorima selalu datang berkunjung setelah latihan basket atau pulang sekolah. Bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. Takao yang memintanya. Ketika Midorima datang, dia akan menanyakan tentang hal yg terjadi di sekolah. Walaupun Midorima awalnya akan menjawab, "Tidak ada yang menarik" tetapi Takao tahu bagaimana cara memancing Midorima bercerita.

.

Musim gugur itu Takao habiskan di Rumah Sakit. Dia melewatkan Inter-High. Tapi julukan "King of Veteran" tidak mereka dapatkan hanya di masa Takao saja bukan? Shutoku berhasil menjadi juara tiga setelah tahun kemarin kalah dari Seirin, sedangkan posisi kedua diisi dengan Too Gakuen, dan pertama diduduki Rakuzan. Seirin berada di posisi empat.

Takao membaca majalah basket favoritnya yang menceritakan kemenangan Shutoku di Inter-High. Midorima yang membawakannya.

"Shin-chan, aku mau Shutoku juara 1 di Winter Cup!"

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Kan ada ace-sama, kita pasti menang!"

"Berisik sekali kau, bakao!"

.

"Minggu depan aku akan dioperasi Shin-chan."

Selama musim gugur, Takao mengalami kemoterapi. Rambutnya botak dan tubuhnya makin kurus. Tapi senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Dia hanya menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada "cahaya"-nya.

"Menurutmu, apakah operasinya akan berhasil Shin-chan?"

"Kau ingin Shutoku juara 1 di Winter Cup nanti bukan?"

Takao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera sembuh. Operasimu harus sukses. Dan kau harus secepatnya kembali bermain basket. Kau harus ada menjadi partnerku kembali di Winter Cup tahun ini."

Takao terdiam. Perlahan senyum Takao yang lama mengembang di wajahnya ketika dia membayangkan bermain basket bersama Midorima.

"Ne, Shin-chan! Aku akan ikut bermain di Winter Cup!"

.

Seminggu kemudian, Takao melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya.

Dan semuanya berjalan dengan sukses.

Di musim dingin, Shutoku memenangkan Winter Cup.

* * *

15 tahun kemudian...

"Dokter Midorima. Tuan Akashi ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Biarkan dia masuk."

"Apakah aku menganggu waktumu, dokter spesialis kanker terhandal di seluruh Jepang?"

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di meja kerjanya dan bertemu dengan manik heterokrom.

"Merupakan suatu sanjungan bagiku dikunjungi oleh pemilik Akashi corporation yang mendunia."

"Kau pandai sekali dalam memuji Shintarou."

"Akashi, mari tidak usah membuang waktu. Aku harus menjemput Kazunari dan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ah, anak itu. Apakah dia sehat sehat saja?"

"Dia sangat sehat. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa bermain basket dengan lancar."

"Senang mendengarnya. Mari kita bermain basket bersama lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Jadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang penelitian yg kau kembangkan. Ada kemajuan?"

Midorima mengambil sebuah berkas dari laci kaca di seberang mejanya. Dia menbacakan isi dari berkas tersebut.

"Aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan serum yang dapat mengalahkan sel kanker otak tersebut. Serum ini sendiri sekarang sedang diteliti lebih laniut untuk mengetahui efek sampingnya."

"Aku membutuhkan laporan soal penelitian itu secepatnya Shintarou. Bagaimanapun juga penelitian kalian didanai oleh Akashi corporation, aku membutuhkan arsipnya."

"Nanti malam, kupastikan laporan itu sudah ada di emailmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Akashi."

"Tidak usah repot. Sebenernya hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan aku juga memberitahu. Kau harus datang minggu depan di rumahku di Kyoto. Aku mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan. Ajak istrimu dengan Kazunari. Kalian harus datang."

Midorima mengangguk. Akashi berdiri dari kursi di hadapan meja kerja Midorima dan beranjak ke pintu. Sebelum dia membukanya, dia berbalik menghadap Midorima.

"Sudah tiga tahun ya. Tempat yang kau kunjungi adalah tempat Kazunari kan? Sampaikan salamku sebagai sesama point guard."

"Akan kusampaikan Akashi."

.

"Ayah, kita akan bertemu paman Takao kan?"

Midorima mengangguk. Dia sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut yang bewarna sama dengannya.

"Aku merindukan paman, Ayah."

"Ayah juga, nak."

.

"Paman Takao apa kabar! Aku datang bersama dengan Ayah!"

Anak kecil itu bernama Midorima Kazunari. Anak kandung Midorima dengan istrinya. Nama Kazunari dia berikan setelah Takao memaksanya untuk menamai anak laki laki nya itu dengan nama depannya. Katanya, biar Midorima tidak pernah lupa dengannya. Tapi sialnya, itu malah membuat anaknya jadi mirip dengan Takao. Cengengesan dan seorang Point Guard merangkap Shooter.

"Oi Bakao. Apa kabarmu? Kazunari bilang dia rindu denganmu karena itu kami berkunjung."

"Ayah juga kok paman! Dia berkata seperti itu di mobil tadi! Paman tahu kan kalau ayah itu tsundere."

"Oi Kazunari! Jangan kurang ajar dengan ayah! Lihat ini Takao, anakku kurang ajar denganku! Ini semua pasti ajaranmu!"

.

Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan nisan beruliskan Takao Kazunari. Takao meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan lahirnya Kazunari, penyakit itu kembali datang ke tubuh Takao. Dan kali ini perkembangan penyakitnya tumbuh dengan cepat. Midorima waktu itu belum resmi menjadi dokter. Dia hanya membantu dokter yang menangani Takao.

Selama lima tahun, Takao berjuang melawan penyakit yang kembali menyerangnya selama itu juga Takao membantu Midoroma dan istrinya membesarkan Kazunari. Karena itu, Midorima merasa Kazunari lebih mirip dengan Takao daripada dia.

"Paman, sepertinya aku akan masuk SMP Teiko. SMPnya ayah dan paman kisedai yang lain!"

Midorima memandang makam Takao lama.

"Kazunari, ucapkan salam perpisahan pada paman Takao. Kita akan pulang."

"Dadah paman Takao! Kapan kapan kami akan berkunjung lagi!"

"Pergilah duluan ke mobil Kazunari. Ayah akan menyusul."

Kazunari melangkah meninggalkan makam paman kesayangannya. Kini tinggallah Midorima sendiri di depan makam Takao.

.

"Oi bakao. Akashi kirim salam sebagai sesama Point Guard. Dan lagi, Kazunari semakin mirip denganmu. Kau benar benar membuat aku supaya tidak lupa denganmu ya."

Midorima terdiam. Air mata menetes dengan pelan di pipi Midorima.

"Semoga tenang di sana partner terbaikku. Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

FIN


End file.
